kcxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryptic Dungeons 1
Upon starting Cryptic Dungeons 1, you will find yourself in a Cave-themed level. You will find yourself surrounded by ghost blocks and ice blocks. Head up and to the left above the ghost blocks and then into the left wall, using the mushroom blocks get the Iron Knight helmet in the prize blocks above you. Then use the helmet's power to climb up through the left wall and them drop to smash the ice blocks below to open the next path. Backtrack to the beginning and head right, now that you have access to an area that was previously blocked off. Now you can head right through the wall and collect a few diamonds and a clock, or jump to smash through the floor. You will likely break the prize block above, which is okay - it is unnecessary to keep Iron Knight past this point. Beware that as you are dropping downward, hold right to avoid triggering the shooter blocks from shooting you and trapping you. Next, use the shooter blocks to break open through the wall to the right. Then you can now access the flag for this stage. Secrets *Now if there ever was a level that needs hints to various rooms that are hard to access upon first glance this would be the first in this game. To start exploring- **In the area that you climb through to break the ice blocks (AFTER breaking the ice blocks), jump straight up on the higher floor to reveal some hidden iron blocks directly above where you climbed up through. Next, climb the left wall to jump onto the newly-revealed steel blocks. On the steel blocks, you will find a Micromax helmet which you can use to squeeze into the hidden paths: ***The first path you can go through is to the left where you begin. After having smashed open the blocks from before, hop into the crevices in the left wall to access a hidden area filled with Diamonds. ***If you hop up the wall you climbed to reach Micromax or continue over the other path (that leads to the bottom, filled with diamonds) and keep heading left in the crevice, you will drop into another room filled with diamonds, an Ankh, and a Cyclone helmet. To get the helmet, quickly hit the block and jump again to break the block so you won't get smashed to death when tranforming. Alternately, move out from under the block and use the shooter block across the room to destroy it. From here, head to the left to access yet another hidden room filled with shooer blocks. Carefully trigger them and move out of harm's way until the proccess is over. **Near the telepad, above the second prize block from the left wall (after taking the second secret route with Micromax) is an opening that will give you access to the upper-left side of the level, filled with a lot of Diamonds and one Coin. Be careful when going up through this area because of the Lava Geysers and the walls of shooter blocks before the Coin. **Past the lowest lava geyser is a telepad that takes you to a hidden area in Cryptic Dungeons 2 where you must immediately jump to avoid sudden death from the vanishing blocks and spikes to transform into the Cyclone, which is inside a hidden prize block directly above your head. After flying up and taking the next telepad after the transformation, you will be in a secret area unerneath where the Lava Geyser is coming from, back in Cryptic Dungeons 1. Carefully get to the telepad to reach Elsewhere 2, which detours to Gearheart, thus skipping a good number of levels. Category:Level Category:Stage 1 Category:"The Deep" Levels